Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess?
by Lalill
Summary: Der Krieg ist zuende und alle kehren nach Hogwarts zurück um ihr siebtes Jahr nachzuholen. Als Ron und Hermione einen Streit haben und Harry sich auf die Seite von Ron stellt, ist die Frage: An wen wird Hermione sich wenden?-Übersetzung
1. Kapitel 1

_Also, hier kommt meine erste Übersetzung, die sich unter anderem perfekt eignet, weil die Geschichte nicht besonders lang ist, ebenso wie die Kapitel. :)_  
_Aber ich finde die Geschichte irgendwie ganz süß. :)_

Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Länge: 12 Kapitel (relativ kurz)-**komplett**  
Genre: Romanze  
Autorin: seddiefan4eva  
Übersetzerin: Lalill

Dies ist eine **ÜBERSETZUNG** der Geschichte:

**'Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess?' **von **seddiefan4eva**!

Hier der Link zu der englischen Originalstory:  
.net/s/6177703/1/Hermione_Granger_Slytherin_Princess

Ich habe die Story ziemlich wörtlich übersetzt, das heißt es ist keine autorisierte (freie) Übersetzung.

_A/N_  
_1)Crabbe lebt noch!_

_2)_  
_Der Krieg ist zuende und jeder kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück um sein siebtes Jahr zu wiederholen-auf ein ruhiges Jahr hoffend. _  
_Aber, ich bitte euch, das ist Hogwarts..._  
_Wann haben sie jemals ein ruhiges Jahr gehabt? _  
_Als Ron und Hermione einen Streit haben und Harry sich auf die Seite von Ron stellt, ist die Frage: _  
_An wen wird Hermione sich wenden?_

+++

„Hey, Granger!", rief Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione wirbelte herum, jederzeit bereit ihn zu verhexen.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?", zeterte sie, die vier anderen Slytherins hinter ihm ignorierend.  
„Nimm' den Zauberstab runter!"  
Hermione blickte auf den Zauberstab, den sie auf Malfoy gerichtet hielt.  
Sie hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass sie ihn aus ihrer Tasche genommen hatte.  
Seufzend senkte sie ihn und schaute Draco fragend an.  
„So...wir haben gehört, du und Potter hatten einen Streit..."  
Hermione schnitt eine Grimasse.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich einen Streit mit Ronald, Harry hat sich nur auf seine Seite gestellt!"

***Flashback***

Hermione war ziemlich glücklich.  
Wegen ihrer guten Arbeit war sie früher aus Zauberstränke hinausgelassen worden, sie war nicht einmal mit Draco Malfoy in Konflikt geraten und heute Abend hatte sie ein Date mit Ron.  
Sie lächelte die Fette Dame an, als sie das Passwort sagte und schritt durch die Portraitöffnung.  
Sie hatte sie zuerst nicht bemerkt, als sie ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch ablegte.  
Sie hätte sie vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn sie nicht in die Ecke geschaut hätte, während sie sich setzte.  
Sie keuchte und sorgte dafür, dass Lavender und Ron auseinander sprangen.  
Lavender errötete, während Ron Hermione anstarrte.  
„Mi...Du bist früh zurück!"  
„Slughorn hat mich fünf Minuten früher gehen lassen...was macht ihr hier?", fragte sie, sehr wohl wissend, was hier passierte.  
„Nichts!", sagte Ron schnell.  
Zu schnell.  
„Lüg' mich nicht an, Ronald!", schrie Hermione.  
„Oh...und übrigens...Lavender?"  
„Ja?", quiekte Lavender.  
„Bist du dir darüber bewusst, dass du immer noch auf Rons Schoß sitzt?"  
Lavender quiekte erneut und sprang auf, gerade als Harry die Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle herunter gehastet kam.  
„Was ist hier los? Ich habe Geschrei gehört!"  
Er entdeckte Hermione und stöhnte.  
„Ich nehme mal an, du wusstest es?"  
„Äh...nein...Ich meine...Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"  
Hermione schnaubte.  
„Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner, Harry Potter!"  
„Tut mir Leid! Ich weiß!", platzte Harry heraus.  
„Harry!", schrie Ron.  
„Und du hast es mir nie erzählt?", sagte Hermione und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
Harry zuckte die Schultern und schenkte ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick.  
„Ron ist mein Freund!"  
„Jaa...für den Fall, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Harry...das bin ich auch!", schrie Hermione.  
Und, voller Angst die Nerven zu verlieren, hastete sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum bevor die Tränen zu laufen begannen.

***Flashback Ende***

Als Hermione zurück in die Realität kam, war sie überrascht, Tränen ihre Wangen herunter rollend, Pansy Parkinsons Arm um sie herum und vier Jungs, die sie unbehaglich anschauten, vorzufinden. „Schau", sagte Draco. „Ich weiß, wir hatten unsere Unstimmigkeiten...aber wir...wir sind bereit, dir zu helfen."

**Review? :)**

_A/N Originalautorin (seddiefan4eva):_

_Verdammt, das hier sah viel länger aus, als ich es per Hand geschrieben habe...um 1 Uhr morgens (also, falls es schrecklich ist...deswegen!) _


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hier das zweite Kapitel! :)_

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du mir helfen willst", erzählte Hermione Pansy später noch am selben Tag, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins warteten, während sich die Jungen für das Abendessen fertig machten.  
„Ich versteh's auch nicht", gestand Pansy.  
„Nicht, dass ich dir nicht helfen_ will_. Es ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, warum sich Draco dafür entschieden hat. Ich meine, ich weiß, er mochte dich immer, aber-"  
Sie brach ab, als Hermione damit begann, geschockt zu sein.  
„Was hast du eben gesagt?"  
Pansy lief rot an.  
„Ich hätte dir das nicht erzählen dürfen."  
„Du lügst!", zeterte Hermione, vollkommen verwirrt.  
„Draco hasst mich!"  
Pansy lachte einfach.  
„Was immer du sagst, aber erinnere dich lediglich daran, dass kein Mädchen jemals Dracos Charme hat widerstehen können!"  
„Kein Mädchen außer mir."  
Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, bevor Hermione erneut sprach.  
„Also, warum hilfst du mir?"  
Pansy seufzte.  
„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt! Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber wie ich sagte...Draco hatte immer was für dich übrig."  
Sie ignorierte den Blick, den Hermione ihr zuwarf.  
„Und ich denke, er dachte jetzt ist die perfekte Zeit um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Weißt du...jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist..."  
Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Hermione wollte gerade antworten, als Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle die Treppe herunter rasselten.  
„Es ist Zeit!", sagte Pansy verstimmt.  
„Und denkt darüber nach, das WIR die Mädchen sind!"  
Draco funkelte sie an, ließ es jedoch gut sein.  
Pansy grinste süffisant, den Effekt genießend, den Hermione auf ihn hatte.

Harry, Ron und all die anderen Gryffindors starrten auf die Slytherins, die in die Halle rauschten, Hermione neben ihnen.  
Sie blickte herüber und warf ihnen ein Feixen zu, dass Draco höchstpersönlich würdig war.  
„Ach du Scheiße", murrte Ron, als sich Hermione an den Slytherintisch zwischen Pansy und Blaise setzte (nachdem, was Pansy gesagt hatte, war es ihr zu peinlich neben Draco zu sitzen).  
„Was in Merlins Namen denkt sie sich?"  
„Ron, du bist so bescheuert", murmelte Ginny.  
Es sah nicht so aus, als würde Ron sie hören, während er Hermione anstarrte, die sich angeregt mit Pansy und Blaise unterhielt.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund, zu verwirrt um wütend zu sein und aß weiter.  
„Wie kannst du zu so einer Zeit essen?", schrie Ron, Harry auf den Rücken klopfend und bewirkte damit, dass dieser an dem Hühnchen würgte, das er gerade aß.  
„Wenn unsere beste Freundin geisteskrank geworden ist und höchstwahrscheinlich kurz davor ist, umgebracht zu werden!"  
Einen Moment später, als Harry sich wieder erholt hatte, rollte er mit den Augen an Ron gewandt.  
„Du bist nicht halb so dramatisch, Ron, wie du heute Abend tust."  
„Natürlich bin ich dramatisch! Unsere beste Freundin verbrüdert sich mit dem Feind!"  
Ginny prustete.  
„Das ist ein großes Wort für jemanden, der so bescheuert ist!"  
Ron drehte sich zu seiner kleinen Schwester um.  
„Okay, was ist heute Abend mit dir los?"  
Ginny funkelte ihn an.  
„Du nennst Hermione weiterhin deine beste Freundin, aber du hast dich nicht ansatzweise wie ein bester Freund benommen, als du beschlossen hast, Hermione mit Lavender zu betrügen...der Gryffindor Schlampe."  
„Ich habe überhaupt nicht _beschlossen_ irgendwas zu tun!", sagte Ron, entschieden den 'Schlampe' Kommentar zu ignorieren.  
„Ja!", schrie Harry, bei dem Versuch, seinen besten Freund zu verteidigen.  
„Und...technisch gesehen...hat er Lavender betrogen, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal gedatet haben."  
Ron errötete.  
„Wir haben uns nicht direkt..._gedatet_..."  
„Aber Lavender dachte, ihr datet eucht...also habt ihr euch technisch gesehen gedatet! Und du hast immer noch betrogen!", schrie Ginny und erreichte damit, dass einige der Schüler um sie herum ihr merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Nicht so laut!", fauchte Ron, während sein Gesicht sogar noch etwas röter wurde.  
Ginny sah ihn lediglich wütend an und stand auf.  
„Gut, ICH gehe um mit ihr zu reden. Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mitkommst, Harry, aber...oh ja...Ich bin wütend auf dich!"  
„Mach' dir nichts draus, Harry", sagte Ron, als Ginny zum Slytherintisch herüber ging.  
„Sie ist immer so, wenn sie herausfindet, dass jemand Geheimnisse vor ihr hat. Letztendlich wird sie wieder zu sich kommen."  
Harry, der nicht im Geringsten über Ginny beunruhigt war, zuckte einfach die Schultern und blickte Hermione an, als sich sich umdrehte um mit Ginny zu sprechen.  
„Es war nicht Ginny um die ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe."

**Review? :)**

_A/N Originalautor (seddiefan4eva):_

_So, okay, es brauchte eine Weile bis Harry sich Sorgen um Hermine gemacht hat und für einen Moment dachte ich, Ron und Harry hätten Persönlichkeiten getauscht, aber ich denke es ist alles noch mal gut gegangen._  
_Ich muss sagen, dies ist nicht unbedingt eins meiner besten Kapitel._  
_In Wirklichkeit ist es schrecklich (meiner Meinung nach), aber ich brauchte etwas für ein zweites Kapitel._  
_Ich konnte nicht einfach so in die Romanze starten._  
_Aber trotzdem, bitte reviewt!_


	3. Kapitel 3

Draco schaute wütend, als das Sie-Wiesel zu ihrem Tisch herüber kam.  
„Hermione?"  
Hermione wirbelte herum.  
„Oh...hi Ginny."  
Sie rutschte beiseite, sodass Ginny zwischen ihr und Blaise sitzen konnte.  
Ginny lächelte ihn nervös an und wandte sich dann an Hermione.  
„Was denkst du dir?", zischte sie.  
Hermione zuckte die Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
Ginny blickte sich flüchtig um und war erleichtert, dass sie niemand ansah.  
„Warum sitzt du bei den Slytherins?"  
Hermione zuckte erneut die Schultern.  
„Ich wollte nur Ron für eine Weile nicht um mich haben."  
„Du hättest dich zu mir setzen können!"  
Hermione lachte leise.  
„Ich meide Ron. Es wäre wirklich bescheuert von mir, mich zu seiner Schwester zu setzen."  
Ginny starrte sie für einen Moment zornig an.  
„Ginny!", jammerte Hermione, sehr unhermionehaft.  
„Komm' schon, hilf mir hier raus!"  
„Ich höre!", forderte Ginny sie auf.  
„Draco-"  
Ginny zischelte, als sie seinen Namen sagte und Hermione rollte die Augen.  
„Draco, Pansy und Blaise", sie ignorierte Crabbe und Goyle, die nur Dracos Befehlen befolgten, sie nicht zu beleidigen, „wollen mir helfen."  
Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Dir wobei helfen?"  
„Mich an deinem Bruder zu rächen!"  
„Wie?"  
Hermione seufzte.  
„Wir wissen es nicht. Darum brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du bist toll in dem ganzen Plan-und Verschwörungszeugs und du würdest dich sicherlich liebend gerne für all die Dinge an Ron rächen, die er über die Jahre getan hat, oder?"  
Hermione sah, wie ein Feixen auf Ginnys Gesicht erschien.  
„Schön...ich bin wirklich gut im Planen..."  
Hermione lächelte, umarmte ihre Freundin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, nicht den Blick bemerkend, den Ron auf sie gerichtet hatte.

**Review? :)**

_A/N der Originalautorin (seddiefan4eva):_

_Dies ist ein wirklich, wirklich schlechtes Kapitel. Aber ich brauchte einen Weg um Ginny auf die Seite der Slytherins zu bekommen. Ich verspreche euch: Bald gibt es Romantik! Ich schwöre!_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Schon mal danke, für all die tollen Reviews! :3**

„Du musst Malfoy daten", sagte Ginny plötzlich und sorgte dafür, dass Hermione fast an ihrer Kürbispastete erstickte.  
Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würde Ginny es bemerken, denn sie fuhr damit fort, Hermiones Essen zu essen.  
„W-was?", stammelte Hermione während Pansy damit fort fuhr ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen.  
„Du musst Malfoy daten!", wiederholte Ginny.  
„Warum?"  
Ginny seufzte und rollte mit den Augen als wäre die Antwort offensichtlich, was es offensichtlich war.  
„Um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen natürlich!"  
„Aber warum MALFOY? Du denkst ernsthaft, Ron wäre eifersüchtig auf Draco Malfoy? Du kennst deinen Bruder augenscheinlich nicht. Warum-"  
Ginny ließ sie mit einem Blick verstummen.  
„Du WIRST Malfoy daten, du WIRST Ron eifersüchtig machen, du WIRST danach für immer glücklich leben."  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen.  
„Du bist wirklich dramatisch, Ginny. Warum-"  
Bei Ginnys Blick erneut verstummend, wandte Hermine sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass alles weg war.  
„Du hast mein ganzes Essen gegessen!"  
Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Date Malfoy und du wirst etwas mehr abbekommen."  
Hermione seufzte auf.  
„SCHÖN! Aber du wirst ihn fragen!"  
Ginny nickte und rief den Tisch herunter:  
„Hey Malfoy!"  
Draco sah auf.  
„Du datest Hermione!"  
Ginny grinste selbstgefällig, als er umgehend begann irgendwelchen Unsinn vor sich hinzustammeln, wobei Ginny nicht daran interessiert war, darin irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu suchen.

**Review? :P**

_A/N Originalautor (seddiefan4eva):_

_Ein weiteres kurzes Kapitel, aber ich habe eine Schreibblockade. Ich hatte vor, dieses hier länger zu machen, aber ich hing bei der Hälfte fest, also ist das hier das beste, was ihr für eine Weile bekommen werdet. Sorry. :D_


	5. Kapitel 5

„Ginny!", rief Hermione aus dem Badezimmer.  
„Keine Chance, dass ich das trage!"  
Ginny steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.  
„Warum?", heulte sie.  
„Es ist zu kurz!"  
Ginny seufzte.  
„Trag' wenigstens das Top!"  
„Ginny, das hier wird Ron nicht eifersüchtig machen, es wird ihn misstrauisch machen! Er weiß, dass ich das hier niemals tragen würde!"  
„Schön!", brummelte Ginny das Badezimmer verlassend.  
„Warte hier!"  
Hermione rollte, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappend, die Augen wegen ihrer Freundin.  
„Hier!"  
Ginny betrat erneut das Badezimmer, warf Hermione neue Kleidungsstücke zu und ging wieder.  
Hermione lächelte zustimmend und verließ das Badezimmer zehn Minuten später, eine sie dünn wirkend lassende Jeans, ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und einen helleren grünen Kapuzenpullover tragend.  
Ginny stöhnte auf.  
„Das geht so doch nicht! Du siehst genauso aus, wie du im dritten Schuljahr ausgesehen hast..."  
„Ich fühle mich wohl und und ich mochte mein Aussehen in dem Jahr!" Hermione hielt inne, darauf wartend, dass Ginny etwas einwenden würde.  
Als sie es nicht tat, fuhr sie fort.  
„Wie auch immer, wir gehen nur nach Hogsmeade. Wir gehen da mittlerweile fast jedes Wochenende hin."  
„Aber du bist niemals als das Date eines Slytherins nach Hogsmeade gegangen!"  
Hermione rollte wieder die Augen und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.  
Sie scheiterte.  
„Sei nicht nervös! Es ist nur Malfoy!"  
„Nur Malfoy? Der selbe Malfoy, den wir seit unserem ersten Jahr hier gehasst haben! Der selbe Malfoy, der mein Leben miserabel macht, seit ich elf bin. Oh nein, warum sollte ich nervös sein ein Date mit Malfoy zu haben?"  
„Kein Grund sarkastisch zu sein!", fauchte Ginny  
„Hey Granger!"  
Hermione starrte ihn an, als sie in die Kutsche stieg und sich hinsetzte.  
„Du hast zu dem hier zugestimmt, nicht wahr."  
Draco schluckte, verängstigt von dem mörderischen Blick, den Hermione ihm zuwarf.  
„Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dir helfen, also werde ich. Und außerdem...das Weasley Mädchen macht mir Angst!"  
Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als Ron widerstrebend in ihre Kutsche kletterte.  
„Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte Draco wispernd.  
„Du willst nicht einmal wissen, mit was sie mir gedroht hat, wenn ich nicht tue, was sie sagt!"  
Das war's.  
Hermione brach in Lachen aus und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Ron, der gezwungen gewesen war, in ihre Kutsche zu steigen, nachdem er zu spät gekommen war und all die anderen Kutschen bereits gefüllt gewesen waren.  
Bald lachte auch Draco und Ron starrte sie an, einen halb genervten, halb verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Oh, du bist dann in die Gänge gekommen?", sagte Ginny, sich neben Hermione setzend.  
„Hi Ron", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihren Bruder bemerkte.  
„Du bist spät!", murrte Hermione.  
Ginny lächelte.  
„Jaa...schön, ich habe noch auf Blaise gewartet."  
„ZABINI?", kreischte Ron, nicht bemerkend, dass Blaise neben ihm stand.  
„Was?"  
Ron sprang erschrocken auf und drehte sich um, um den Neuankömmling anzuschauen.  
„Die Kutsche ist für vier Leute!"  
Blaise zuckte die Schultern.  
„Dann musst du wohl rausgehen. Hau ab."  
Ron knurrte, bewegte sich aber um ihn sich hinsetzen zu lassen.  
Hermione feixte ein bisschen, sie hasste es das zugeben zu müssen...aber das hier war eigentlich ein guter Plan.

**Review? :)**

_A/N Originalautorin (seddiefan4eva): _

_Dies ist ein furchtbares Kapitel, aber ich musste mich zwingen etwas zu schreiben oder ich werde diese Art der Schreibblockade nie überwinden. Trotzdem, ein längeres Kapitel als das letzte...denke ich._


	6. Kapitel 6

_So...oh man. Ich verspreche euch, dass Kapitel 7 gut wird...ich mag das zumindest. _  
_Also: _  
_Genießt dieses hier und freu euch auf das nächste. ;)_

Ron und Harry folgten Hermione, Ginny und deren Slytherindates, wobei sie natürlich eine sichere Distanz einhielten.  
„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass sie darüber hinweg kommen würde!", motzte Harry Ron an, als sie durch den Schnee stapften (warum liegt in Hogsmeade immer Schnee, sogar im Oktober?).  
Ron ignorierte ihn, Draco von hinten wütend anstarrend.  
„Weil es für mich wirklich so aussieht, als sei sie nicht darüber hinweg! Seit sie es herausgefunden hat, ignoriert sie mich! Du hast gesagt, sie würde letztendlich wieder zu sich kommen. Aber das ist sie nicht. Sie hat ein _Date_ mit Zabini!"  
„Harry, halt die Klappe! Ich hab's schlechter - Hermione datet _Malfoy_, Slytherin Prinz!"  
Harry hielt im Laufen inne und drehte sich um, um seinen Freund anzustarren.  
„Ich dachte, du datest Lavender. Was ist dann schlimm daran, wenn Hermione Malfoy datet?"  
Ron's Augen weiteten sich.  
„Er ist ein Slytherin! Er ist der Feind! Er wird ihr das Herz brechen!" Harry, der plötzlich realisierte, was für ein Idiot Ron gewesen war, rollte die Augen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du ein Herz brechen kannst, das schon gebrochen ist."  
Und damit ging er.  
Ron verlassend um ihn herausfinden zu lassen, was er meinte.  
Jaa...er soll dort eine Weile gestanden haben.

Ginny und Hermione grinsten sich an, als sie Harry von seinem Freund weglaufen sahen.  
Ohne Harry an seiner Seite würde Ron so viel angreifbarer sein, was ihren Job sehr viel leichter machte.  
„Das nächste Mal, wenn du Ron siehst, werde ich dir nahebringen, dass es notwendig ist, Malfoy zu küssen."  
Hermione gab einen Laut von sich, der etwas zwischen einem Keuchen und einem Schrei war.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig!"  
„Nein. Naja, nicht wirklich. Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber das ist gut!"  
Hermione starrte ihre Freundin an, sich tatsächlich darüber wundernd, ob diese dabei war überzuschnappen.  
„Hast du irgendwas getrunken, das George dir gegeben hat? Du hast keine von diesen Schokoladen gegessen, oder?"  
Ginny rollte die Augen.  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt! Es wird Ron eifersüchtig machen! Am Ende der Woche wird er kurz davor sein Malfoy umzubringen!"  
„Ich WILL gar nicht, dass Ron Draco umbringt, ich will, dass er es bereut, mich mit Lavender Brown betrogen zu haben!"  
„Und das WIRD er! Wenn er dich mit Malfoy...sorry _Draco_ sieht."  
Sie schauderte, als sein Vorname ihren Mund verließ.  
„Er wird wirklich eifersüchtig sein. Er wird sich wünschen, er hätte Lavender Brown niemals auch nur _getroffen_!"  
Hermione schaute sie vorsichtig an.  
„In Ordnung", sagte sie langsam.  
„Aber ich werde Malfoy dennoch nicht küssen."  
„Hermione!", jammerte Ginny.  
„Nein. Fake dating, ja. Umarmen, vielleicht. Aber bei Küssen ist die Grenze."  
„Nicht mal auf die Wange?"  
„Nein...vielleicht...warte, NEIN!"  
„Ich bin sicher, _ihm_ würde es nichts ausmachen!", kicherte sie.  
Hermione starrte sie an, überzeugt davon, dass sie verrückt wurde. „Wovon zur _Hölle_ redest du?"  
Ginny lachte wieder.  
„Nichts!"  
„Ginny Weasley, du wirst mir das jetzt erzählen, oder...oh, hi Draco. Blaise."  
Hermione errötete, ihren Zauberstab senkend.  
Blaise grinste dreist, während Draco sie vorsichtig ansah und scheinbar Angst hatte, dass sie ihn mit diesem Zauberstab anfallen könnte.  
Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag in ihrem dritten Jahr, als sie ihn, diesen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals gerichtet, in die Enge getrieben hatte.  
Er schluckte, komplett unwissend, dass die anderen ihn alle amüsiert musterten.  
„Du hast ihm einen von Georges neuen Tagtraum Zaubertränken untergejubelt, oder?", fragte Hermione Blaise, die Gedankenblase, die über Dracos Kopf schwebte, anstarrend.  
Sie kicherte, als sie sich selbst einem vierzehn Jahre alten Draco ins Gesicht schlagen sah.  
„Vielleicht."  
Blaise und Ginny lachten, als Draco seinen Kopf schüttelte, sich selbst aus seinem Tagtraum bringend.  
Hermione grinste nur.  
„Zabini!", knurrte er.  
Blaise grinste, ging jedoch Ginnys Arm packend zurück und benutzte sie als Schild.  
Ginny lachte und schlug ihn gespielt, sich komplett normal fühlend als sie mit den beiden Slytherins herumalberte.  
Hermine sah sie an, einen besorgten und verblüfften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie (Ginny) begann spielerisch mit Blaise Zabini zu kämpfen.  
Hermione hatte gedacht, Ginny hätte ihr bloß geholfen, weil sie Freundinnen waren, aber ich bitte euch:  
Das hier war Ginny.  
Da musste etwas für sie drin sein.  
Und Hermione musste nur herausfinden was.

**Review? :)**

_A/N Originalautorin (seddiefan4eva): _

_Wow, ich hatte nur für sagen wir...einen halben Tag eine Schreibblockade. _  
_Die ist jetzt weg. _  
_Yay! Oh, dieses gereimte..._  
_Auf jeden Fall ist dieses Kapitel mehr Blaise und Ginny als Draco und Hermione. _  
_Ich habe nie viel über Ginny und Blaise zusammen nachgedacht, aber ich mag es durchaus._


	7. Kapitel 7

_Extra für euch jetzt schon das neue Kapitel! :)_  
_Hehe...viel Spaß. ;)_

_Ach ja, noch was: Das was ich immer unten drunter schreibe, sind nur die Anmerkungen der Originalautorin! Ka, warum ich die noch drunter schreibe, denn die Story ist ja komplett...ich muss eben nur übersetzen...:D_

„Hat Blaise eine Freundin?", fragte Hermione, als sie und Draco sich von Ginny und Blaise entfernten, deren Kampf sich in einen echten verwandelt hatte, nachdem Blaise Ginny ein bisschen zu hart geschlagen hatte.  
Draco erstarrte.  
„Warum?"  
Hermione hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich denke, Ginny mag ihn."  
„Oh. Dann nein", antwortete Draco sich entspannend.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sich nicht einmal bemühend zu fragen, was sein Problem gewesen war.  
„Mach schon. Ginny will, dass wir zu Madam Puddifoot's Laden gehen."  
„Ist das nicht ein Date Ort?"  
Hermione rollte die Augen.  
„Ja, Draco. Und wir sollen ein Date haben."  
„Fake Date. Und warum Madam Puddifoot's?"  
„Weil es ein Ort zum Daten ist! Und Ron und Lavender da sein werden."  
Draco seufzte und folgte ihr in Richtung des Ladens.  
„Ich sehe nicht, was hier dran 'Rache üben' sein soll", murmelte er, als Hermione ihn praktisch durch die Tür schleifte.  
Er hatte Madam Puddifoot's Laden immer gehasst, stets seit er hier zum ersten Mal in seinem vierten Jahr gewesen war.  
Überall pink und Rüschen – es erinnerte ihn an Umbridges Büro.  
Er schauderte, als er den Laden betrat.  
Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert.  
Die Tische waren von aufgeputzten Tischdecken umhüllt in deren Mitte pinke Chinazucker Schüsseln standen und sogar die Servietten waren pink und spitzenartig.  
„Ich will nicht hier sein."

Hermione grinste süffisant.  
„Darüber hättest du nachdenken sollen, bevor du zugestimmt hast, zu diesem Date zu kommen."  
Draco funkelte sie an.  
„Weasley kommt gar nicht, oder? Das hier ist deine Ausübung der Rache an mir."  
Hermine nickte, schmunzelnd, als die Bedienung herüber gewandert kam.  
„Tee und Gebäck, bitte", bestellte Hermione, bevor die Kellnerin irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie über Dracos Schulter sah.  
„Halt' meine Hand", zischte sie.  
„Was? Warum?", jammerte Draco.  
„Weil JEMAND gerade reingekommen ist?"  
„Wer?"  
„Oh, um Gottes Willen! Ron und Lavender sind hier, halt' meine Hand!", wisperte sie schreiend.  
Seufzend tat Draco, was ihm gesagt wurde, gerade, als Lavender und Ron sich an dem Tisch gegenüber von ihnen niederließen.  
Ron schaute sie wütend an.  
Hermione lächelte süßlich zurück.

„Das hier ist so bescheuert!", murmelte Draco, als Hermione Ron und Lavender anfunkelte, die sich jetzt über den Tisch hinweg küssten.  
Das nächste was sie wusste war, dass Dracos Lippen auf ihren lagen.  
Sie quietschte überrascht, aber nach einem Moment küsste sie zurück.  
Bis er plötzlich weg war und Hermione einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte.  
Ihre Augen flogen auf um Draco noch immer vor sich sitzend zu finden, Ron jedoch neben ihm stehend, seine Faust noch immer geballt von dem Schlag, den er Draco verpasst hatte.  
„Ron!", schrie sie.

+++

**Review? :)) **


	8. Kapitel 8

Hermione starrte Ron an, der schwer atmete, geschockt von dem, was er eben getan hatte.

Sie wollte Ron dringend zurück schlagen, da sie sah, dass Draco zu geschockt aussah, um es selber zu tun, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sie unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Won-won?", fragte Lavender ungewiss.

Hermione funkelte sie an.

„Kannst du deinen Freund nicht unter Kontrolle halten?", stritt sie.

Sie schubste Ron zur Seite, letztendlich fähig sich zu bewegen, und ging um den Tisch herum zu Draco, der seinen Kiefer rieb.

„Bist du okay?", fragte sie, Ron erneut wütend anfunkelnd.

Draco nickte schwach.

„Mir ging's schon schlimmer."

Er stand auf und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.

„Lass uns gehen."

Hermione nahm seinen Arm und ließ ihn sie raus führen, die Blicke der anderen Kunden ignorierend.

„Es tut mir Leid", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Ron hat so ein Temperament. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich niemals dazu bringen sollen, da rein zu gehen. Es tut mir so Lei...mmpf."

Ihre Worte wurden von Dracos Lippen unterbrochen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt, bevor sie sich schlossen und sie ihn zurück küsste.

„Whoa!"

Draco und Hermione sprangen auseinander, Ginny und Blaise vorfindend, die sie anstarrten.

Blaise stellte ein blaues Auge zur Schau.

Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte.

Blaise verengte die Augen, sie wütend anstarrend.

„Das ist nicht lustig, es tut verdammt weh!"

Das brachte Hermione dazu nur noch lauter zu lachen.

„Sie ist 16!", sagte sie, noch immer lachend.

„Und sie hat es geschafft, dir ein blaues Auge zu verpassen."

Draco kicherte, noch immer sein Kinn umklammernd.

Ginny bemerkte es schlussendlich und fragte:

„Was ist dir denn passiert?"

„Ron hat ihn geschlagen", sagte Hermione, die sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

„Weil ich sie geküsst habe", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Brilliant!", schrie Ginny während Blaise Draco blöd angrinste.

„Phase eins komplett. Anfangen mit Phase zwei."

„Was passiert in Phase zwei?", fragte Hermione.

Ginny machte eine Pause. „...Ich habe KEINE Ahnung."

Review? :)


	9. Kapitel 9

Zu sagen, dass Ron sauer war, wäre eine Untertreibung.  
Er war wirklich wütend!  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie diesen...dieses...FRETTCHEN geküsst hat!"  
Harry sah ihm dabei zu, wie er in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum umher schritt.  
Es war ziemlich voll gewesen bis er hereingestürmt war, tobend und total verrückt wegen Draco und Hermione.  
Es war dann bald ziemlich leer geworden, nachdem all die Gryffindors vor Ron davon gelaufen waren.  
„Du kannst nicht wirklich reden. Du hast Lavender die letzten drei Wochen über geküsst."  
Ron stierte ihn an.  
„Das zählt nicht. Lavender ist keine Slytherin!"  
Harry seufzte und sammelte seine Bücher auf.  
„Wo gehst du hin?", schrie Ron.  
„Bibliothek. Ich kann hier nicht wirklich viel lernen, wenn du hier bist und so rumschreist."  
Ron sah nicht aus, als hätte er ihn gehört, als er erneut begann umher zu schreiten.  
„Wo ist dieser kleine Verräter eigentlich?"  
„Raum der Wünsche", sagte Harry automatisch und als er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, sah er auf, um Ron zu stoppen, nur um sich alleine vorzufinden.  
„Verdammter Mist!", murmelte er, Ron hinterher rennend.

…

Harry fand ihn fünf Minuten später, den Korridor im siebten Stock entlang schreitend.  
„Das funktioniert nicht, Ron", brummte Harry.  
Einen Moment später erschien eine Tür und Ron rannte, triumphierend aussehend, zu ihr hin.  
Harry seufzte und folgte ihm, wissend, dass hiervon nichts Gutes kommen würde.  
„Ron!", quiekte Hermione, als Ron in den Raum stürmte.  
„Was machst du hier?"  
„Jaa Ron, was MACHST du hier?"  
„Ginny?", rief Harry.  
„Harry", grüßte ihn Ginny.  
„Was macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte Ron, noch immer wütend schauend.  
„Nur über Hermiones neuen Freund reden...Malfoy", antwortete Ginny, feixend, als Ron seine Faust ballte und sein Gesicht zunehmend röter wurde.  
„Ginny!", rief Hermione.  
Ginny lächelte sie süßlich an.  
„Außerdem planen wir Ginnys nächstes Date mit Blaise."  
„Welches Date?", schrie Harry.  
Nun funkelte Ginny Hermione an.  
„Nichts", sagte sie und zog Hermione vom Sofa hoch.  
„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich gehen, es wird spät. Auf geht's, Mi", fügte sie hinzu, zerrte ihre Freundin aus dem Raum und ließ die zwei sehr wütenden Jungs hinter sich zurück. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Hermione und Ginny zum ersten Mal in fünf Tagen wieder am Gryffindortisch.

„Was macht ihr hier? Streit mit euren Freunden (A/N: 'boyfriends')?", spuckte Ron (wortwörtlich. Er war gerade mitten im Essen seines Frühstücks).  
Hermione knurrte leise, Ron wütend anstarrend.  
„Ja!", fauchte sie. „Haben wir!"

Ron grinste.  
„Oh, wirklich?"  
„Ja, wirklich!", zankte Hermione, sich von ihm weg drehend.  
Sie log nicht, sie hatten gestritten.  
Es war Ginnys Idee gewesen, es zu übertreiben und hervorzuheben.  
Wahrheitsgemäß hatten sie sich bereits wieder versöhnt, aber Ginny sagte, es konnte nicht schaden, Ron denken zu lassen, sie hätten es nicht.  
Es war alles Teil des Plans, aber anscheinend, um ehrlich zu sein, gab es keinen Plan.  
Ginny hatte es sich ausgedacht, als sie sich angeschlossen hatte.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Ron etwas mitfühlender.  
„Lass' es einfach gut sein, Ron! Lass' mich mein Frühstück in Ruhe essen!"  
Ron schaute hilfesuchend zu Ginny, aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Lass' es, Ron. Sie ist verärgert und frustriert."  
Hermione musste Ginny bewundern, sie war eine brillante Schauspielerin.  
Sie aßen in Ruhe Frühstück und als es Zeit war, zum Unterricht zu gehen, bot Ron Hermione an, sie zu Kräuterkunde zu bringen.  
„Das ist nett. Du gehst voraus, ich muss nur noch kurz mit Ginny sprechen."  
Ron seufzte und begann zu gehen, flüchtig über seine Schulter blickend, um Hermione mit Ginny flüstern zu sehen.  
„Was jetzt?", zischte Hermione.  
„Geh' mit Ron. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich fragen, was los ist, dir erzählen, dass er mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hat und dann versuchen, dich zu küssen."  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Weil a) Ich habe gehört, dass er mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hat, somit ist er verpflichtet, es dir zu sagen, b) Ich habe seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als du gesagt hast, dass du dich mit Malfoy gestritten hast und c) Er ist Ron, was sonst würde er tun?" Ginny feixte.  
„Sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen?"  
„Für deine Frieden schließende Szene mit Malfoy?"  
Hermione nickte widerwillig.  
„Ich denke. Ich sollte besser gehen, du weißt, wie ungeduldig Ron ist."  
Ginny lächelte, als Hermione hinüber zu Ron hastete, der an der Tür wartete.  
„So, was ist zwischen dir und Malfoy passiert?", fragte Ron, als sie losgingen.  
Hermione rollte die Augen.  
„Wir haben gestritten, wir haben uns getrennt."

Sie bemerkte, dass Ron sichtbar fröhlicher wurde, als sie diese letzten vier Worte sagte.  
„Er hat mir vorgeworfen etwas getan zu haben, was ich nicht getan habe und ich mochte das nicht, also habe ich mich von ihm getrennt."  
Sie fühlte Rons Augen auf sich liegen und sie hoffte, sie war nicht rot geworden, so wie sie es normalerweise wurde, wenn sie log.  
„Also hast du dich definitiv getrennt?"  
Sie nickte und sah Ron lächeln.  
„Weil ich mit Lavender Schluss gemacht habe."  
Wow, Ginny hatte Recht gehabt.  
Er war so vorhersehbar.  
„Hermione..."  
Ron blieb stehen, als sich sich den Gewächshäusern näherten.  
Hermione blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn an.  
Er lehnte sich vor, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich denke nicht so, Ron."

Sie lächelte und ging weiter, Draco bemerkend, der sie und Ron von den Gewächshäusern her anschaute.


	11. Kapitel 11

Mittagessen kam viel zu früh für Hermione und sie machte sich so langsam wir nur möglich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sie traf Ginny zusammen mit Draco draußen und sie diskutierten, wie es geschehen sollte.  
Ehrlich, Hermione wusste nicht, was hieran 'Rache an Ron nehmen' sein sollte.  
Ehrlich gesagt dachte sie, dass Ginny es einfach nur mochte, sie mit Malfoy zu sehen.

Ginny befahl Malfoy zuerst reinzugehen und schob dann Hermione hinein.  
Hermione, ganz dem Drehbuch folgend, rannte Draco hinterher und packte seinen Arm, ihn dabei herum drehend, sodass er sie ansah.  
Er grinste, als sie ihn in ihre Richtung zog und ihn anstarrte.  
Allerdings verschwand das Grinsen schnell, als er sie plötzlich küsste.

Sie erstarrte, das war NICHT Teil des Plans.  
Sie küsste für einen Moment zurück bis sie realisierte, was sie hier gerade tat und schob ihn weg.  
Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie ihre Hand hob und ihn ohrfeigte.

Er keuchte, eine Hand an seine Wange haltend.

„Wofür war das denn!", schrie er.  
„Du weißt genau, wofür das war!", spie sie, drehte sich um und stakste hinüber zum Gryffindortisch.

Er glotzte ihr hinterher, seine Wange reibend.  
Ginny stöhnte und eilte ihrer Freundin nach.

„Warum hast du das getan?", zischte sie.  
„Er hat mich geküsst!", rief Hermine.  
Ron strahlte sie an.  
„Oh, werd' erwachsen, Ron."  
„So?"  
„So was? Ginny, er hat mich geküsst! Was erwartest du von mir, was ich tun sollte?"  
„Zurück küssen?"  
Hermione starrte sie an.  
„Oh, ich bitte dich. Malfoy ist vielleicht ein Trottel, aber er ist heiß! Ich hätte zurück geküsst!"  
Hermione knurrte und Ginny grinste.  
„Du magst ihn."  
„Nein, tue ich NICHT!", fauchte Hermione.  
Ginny zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und begann zu essen.  
Hermine fuhr damit fort, sie anzustarren.  
Sie hasste es, wenn Ginny Recht hatte.

Der Tag schien sich danach für immer in die Länge zu ziehen.

Hermione ertappte sich selber dabei, unfähig zu sein, sich in der Klasse zu konzentrieren, was ihr nicht ähnlich sah und sie endete damit, dass sie eine Krankheit vortäuschte – was ihr sehr unähnlich war – um raus zu kommen...

Sie eilte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und knallte die Tür zu, froh, alleine zu sein.  
Sie warf sich unters Bett und vergrub den Kopf unter einem Kissen, während sie versuchte, alle Gedanken an Malfoy zu blockieren.

„Du magst ihn!"  
Ginnys Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf.  
„Er mochte dich immer schon gern", fügte Pansy hinzu.  
„Du magst ihn!"  
„Draco hatte schon immer was für dich übrig!"

Hermione stöhnte, das Kissen wegwerfend und setzte sich auf.

„Ist irgendwas, Hermione?", fragte Ginny schwach lächelnd.  
Hermione funkelte sie wütend an.  
„Das hier ist deine Schuld, warum hast du vorgeschlagen, dass Malfoy und ich ein gefaktes Date haben sollen?"  
„Es war Pansys Idee."  
„Pansy!", zischte Hermione.  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Draco dich immer schon gemocht hat."  
Hermione schnaubte.  
„Falsch. Bis letztes Jahr war ich nichts als ein Schlammblut für ihn! Das ist alles, was ich jemals sein werde! Also, was spielt es für eine Rolle, wenn ich ihn mag. Er mag mich nicht!"  
Ginnys Lächeln verwandelte sich plötzlich in ein Grinsen.

„Du weißt schon, dass er gerade jetzt unten mit einem Langziehohr ist..." 


	12. Kapitel 12

„Geh' einfach da runter", beharrte Ginny.  
„Bitte."  
Hermione ignorierte sie und zog sich das Kissen nur noch fester über den Kopf.  
„Hermione, wenn du da nicht runtergehst, bringe ich ihn hier hoch!"  
Das Kissen bewegte sich etwas.  
„Kannst du gar nicht. Da ist ein Zauber auf der Treppe, erinner' dich!"  
Sie warf das Kissen wieder weg und setzte sich auf um ihre 'Freundin' anzufunkeln.  
Ginny jauchzte leicht.  
„Oh, komm schon, Hermione! Du weißt, dass es eine Tatsache ist, dass ich Harry hier hoch geschmuggelt habe und zwar in den letzten...was? Zwei Jahren?"  
Sie machte eine Pause.  
„Erzähl nicht Ron, dass ich das gesagt habe."  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ginny, du hast nicht mal mit Harry gesprochen seit diese ganze Sache angefangen hat. Und willst du wissen warum?", feixte sie.  
„Weil du auf Blaise steh-"

Ginny legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund.  
„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass Malfoy von unten aus zuhört!"  
Sie zog Hermione vom Bett hoch und begann sie in Richtung Tür zu schieben.  
„Du WIRST da runter gehen und du WIRST mit ihm reden."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sich am Türrahmen festklammernd, in einem letzten Versuch hier irgendwie rauszukommen.  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte Hermione niemals Quidditch gespielt, also war sie, im Gegensatz zu Ginny, nicht stark genug.  
Ginny schubste sie aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter ihr.  
Einen Moment später hörte Hermione sie einen Sperrzauber (Blockadezauber) darauf sprechen.

Sie wusste nicht, was Ginny als Nächstes tat, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie es wusste, als die Treppe nachgab und sie hinunter bis auf den Boden rutschte.

Sie stand fluchend auf.

„Geht's?"  
Sie gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich, weil sie vergessen hatte, dass Draco dort unten war und errötete.  
„Mir geht's gut."  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja, ich bin sicher!", schnappte Hermione ihre Arme verschränkend.  
„Möchtest du...reden?"  
„Nein!"  
Er grinste leicht.  
„Okay."  
Und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie in seine Richtung gezogen.  
„Was-", wurde sie von seinen Lippen auf den ihren unterbrochen.

…

„Ron", sagte Harry erneut.  
„Beruhig' dich! Ich bin sicher, Hermione geht es gut!"  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hätte im Krankenflügel sein sollen. Sie hat Professor Flitwick erzählt, dass war es, wo sie hingegangen ist. Hermione lügt nicht!"  
Harry seufzte.  
„Vielleicht hat Madam Pomfrey sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal geschickt."  
„Oder vielleicht trifft sie ihn!", spuckte Ron.  
„Oder vielleicht ist sie zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal", wiederholte Harry, Rons Handgelenk packend und zog ihn die Treppen hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Als sie das Gemälde erreichten, sagte Harry das Passwort und schob Ron hinein.

Erst, als er Ron aufschreien hörte, realisierte er, dass er wahrscheinlich vorher den Raum hätte checken sollen, um zu sehen, wer zuerst dort drin war.

„Was macht ER hier?", kreischte Ron.  
Harry trat langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, fast ängstlich, was er sehen könnte.  
Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich Hermione Malfoy seufzend entzog (nachdem sie mit ihm gefühlte fünfzehn Minuten ununterbrochen rumgeknutscht hatte).

„Was willst du, Ron?", fragte sie, ohne ihre Augen von Draco zu nehmen, der ziemlich verärgert aussah.  
„Wie ist er hier reingekommen?", fragte Harry für seinen Freund, der sich selbst damit, einen einfach Satz zusammenzusetzen, abstrampelte.  
„Ginny hat ihn reingelassen", erwiderte Hermione und drehte sich endlich von Draco weg.  
„Oh, du meine Güte, Ron!"

Ron sah aus, als wäre er bereit Draco umzubringen, aber bei dem Klang seines Namens riss er sich davon los und drehte sich um um Hermione anzufunkeln.  
„Ich dachte, du hast Schluss gemacht!"  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen.  
„Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach für mich freuen?"  
„Weil es Malfoy ist!"  
Harry seufzte und setzte sich hin, wohl wissend, dass sie für eine Weile diskutieren würden.

„Es ist mir egal ob es Malfoy ist. Ich date ihn!"  
Harry blickte flüchtig auf Malfoy und nickte ihm kurz zu.  
Er erhielt ein Lächeln, oder etwas, das nah an ein Lächeln heran kam, von Malfoy zurück.

„Oh, ja? Schön! Ich date..."  
Er blickte sich rasch um.  
„Datest wen, Ron?"  
„Ich date...date...Harry!"

...

Hogsmeade, zwei Wochen später

„Du musst Mitleid mit ihm haben", sagte Hermione als sie und Draco ein weiteres von Harrys und Rons Argumenten verfolgten.  
„Mit wem, Weasley?"  
„Nein. Harry. Der arme Junge muss so tun, als würde er Ron daten", lachte Hermione, sich nach Ginny und Blaise umsehend.

Sie gab einen schwachen Schrei von sich, als sie sie sah und sorgte dafür, dass Draco alarmiert aufsah.

„Was ist los?"  
Hermione sagte nichts, zeigte aber hinüber zu Madam Puddifoot's Laden, wo sie deutlich Blaise Zabini durch das Fenster sehen konnten, wie er einen kleinen Rotschopf auf einem der Tische knutschte.  
Draco machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht aber Hermione stieß einen weiteren schrillen Schrei des Entzückens aus und umarmte ihn.

„Am Ende ist doch noch alles gut gegangen", sagte sie.  
Draco schnaubte.

„Außer für die zwei", sagte er, in Richtung Harry und Ron gestikulierend, deren Argumente sich in einen Streit verwandelt hatten.  
„Oh, halt den Mund", befahl ihm Hermione und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.

Review? :))

So Leute...hiermit ist die Geschichte zuende.  
Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews und fürs Mitlesen. :)  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Lg Lalill

A/N Originalautorin (seddiefan4eva):  
Omg, ich habe endlich eine Story beendet!  
Vielleicht schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung oder eine Nebenstory (oder wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt) darüber, was während all dem hier mit Ginny und Blaise passiert, weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders ins Detail gegangen bin, was die beiden betrifft.  
Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr denkt, dass das eine gute Idee ist. :)

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

X

« 1. Kapitel 12. Kapitel 23. Kapitel 34. Kapitel 45. Kapitel 56. Kapitel 67. Kapitel 78. Kapitel 89. Kapitel 910. Kapitel 1011. Kapitel 1112. Kapitel 1213. Sequel? »  



	13. Sequel?

Hey Leute.

Sorry, dass das hier kein weiteres Kapitel ist.

Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr vielleicht ein KLEINES Sequel (Fortsetzung) darüber haben wollt, was mit Harry und Ron passiert (das dann Slash sein WÜRDE) oder mit Ginny und Blaise ( das dann, offensichtlich, kein Slash sein würde).  
Oder ich kann beides machen.  
Ich würde gerne zumindest EINS von beiden machen, weil ich finde, diese Story war zu früh zuende.  
Lasst mich wissen, was ihr (darüber) denkt. :D

Aly J. Alias Seddiefan4eva

(P.S. Sie kann eure Reviews lesen, da sie ein Übersetzungsprogramm hat und die Seite automatisch ins Englische übersetzt wird...glaube ich. :D Lg, Lalill)


End file.
